I'll Back Off So You Can Live Better
by xsonyuhx9
Summary: Izumi x Kouichi. Very Sad story. Story about a bitter breakup that no one wants to go through.


This is another Kouichi x Izumi fic. It shall be dedicated to TobiGB since He supports a lot of my stories and yea, I love his stories too. :P Very sad Song-FIC! The lyrics are actually from a KPOP song but translated of course! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONG OR KOUICHI AND IZUMI!

_I'll back off so you can live__ better_

_Say it directly, looking at me  
Say it looking into my eyes _

_Did you just say you wanted to break up?  
Did you want to end it with me?_

Izumi's POV

I can't believe he'd do this to me…and he can't even say it to my face, what a jerk, and coward. He should've just broken up with me before smiling and hugging and touching the other girl. Why couldn't he just…tell me? Instead of meeting her and saying to me,"Let's break up." Why are all men such pigs? Or do I just have bad luck with them…?

_(I Know) You __met another girl_

_(I Know) You probably got sick of me  
__(__Even though__)__ the tears are rushing __out_

_-Flashback-_

"Would it have killed you to tell me that you met someone else and that you wanted to break up with me?" I asked as he grew silent and nodded.

"Why? Why would it have killed YOU? Huh? You were the one that met another girl and was with her…so why would it have killed you?" I questioned.

"Because…"

"Did you even think of me once?" I whispered as tears streamed down my face and I pulled back when he reached out towards me.

_I'll back off so you can live__ better__  
__T__hose__ words are__ all I can say  
I'll forget you so you can live better  
So that you'll be happy without me_

I began to walk towards the door as he mumbled,"Wait-"

"I'll back off so you can live better…" I murmured before fleeing the room and thinking, I'll forget you so you can live better. Go on and be happy without me…because obviously you can even if I won't.

I heard footsteps chasing me,"Izumi wait!"

I froze as he grasped my wrist and spun me around to face him.

"Leave me alone!" I cried out as he shook his head.

_The love that you t__hrew __away, you can take it  
Don't even leave a trace behind and take it all  
Don't even say you're sorry  
Don't worry about me_

"You're the one who threw my love away so why are you still here? Go be with your new woman. You have my blessing." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"Don't be. Don't worry about me either. Just don't." I firmly said and wrenched my arm out of his grasp before walking away.

Kouichi's POV

"Izumi…" I whispered her name as she slowly walked away from me.

-_End of flashback-_

_Shawty, my sweetie_

_Your lips that told me tha__t__ you were going to leave__ me__  
Why does it give me a reason to be angry today?  
I need to __hold onto you__, the words don't __come__ out  
__Even though__ you__'re__ already moving far__ther away_

I woke up suddenly in cold sweat.

I gasped and got up to get a glass of water and thought, why did I dream of that? It was so long ago. I can't possibly have feelings for her…can I? NO. You can't. She probably moved on already. But why does that make me so angry? At this guy I've never even met before? Or know if he exists? Besides, she's already long gone…what reason do I have to ever see her again? She'll hate me by now.

_(I know) You will __erase everything of me __  
(I know) I will really hate you  
__(__Even though__)__I__ know __everything_

"But why do I keep thinking of her last words?" I mumbled, unable to fall asleep again. "Have I really lived better since she left?"

_I'll back off so you can live__ better__  
__T__hose__ words are__ all I can say  
I'll forget you so you can live better  
So that you'll be happy without me_

"If I do see her again, how can I face her? She left me so I could be happy…and I'm not. What do I do now?" She says not to be sorry, I am. She says not to worry, I am. What do I do? Kouji thinks I messed up, Takuya thinks I messed up and Kyumi thinks I messed up too.

_The love that you t__hrew __away, you can take it  
Don't even leave a trace behind and take it all  
Don't even say you're sorry  
Don't worry about me_

Izumi's POV

Life is….boring. To sum it up in one word it is…

Even though Kyumi keeps me posted on how he's doing…even if sometimes I can't help but admit I do still love him. The reason I smiled, lived. My everything, the only thing I wanted and needed. Why was I so stupid to look at him only?

_You! The reason I lived  
You! Were all I wanted  
You! It was me who only looked at you_

Even if I do miss him…why? Why do I still ask myself these questions if I already know the answers to them? Why do I ask, why are you leaving when I already know? Why did you throw me away? If he was going to go after the other girl anyway…why didn't he love her first? Instead of having me loved him instead?

_Why? Why are you leaving?  
Why? Why are you t__hrowin__g me away?  
If you were going to be like this  
Why did you love me in the first place?_

_-Flashback-_

"Hey, Izumi. Can I tell you something?" Kouichi asked as I nodded, "Sure. What's up?"

"I…promise to love you, protect you and ONLY care for you…so will you be my girlfriend?" He asked with a shy smile.

"Of course I will." I giggled as he leaned down and kissed me.

When we broke apart he murmured, "I promise to love only you."

"I promise too." I whispered as I leaned on his shoulder.

_Do you happen to remember that day?  
That day when we first met  
I still remember it  
The promise you made to me  
That you will only care for me  
That you will only protect me  
That you will only love me  
I believed your lies, I believed it_

_-Flashback end-_

"Why did I believe you when you said that to me?" I asked out loud as a voice replied, "Why did you?"

My face whipped around and came face to face with him.

"Kouichi…" I whispered as he looked down and mumbled, "Why can't I get you out of my head?"

"You left me remember? I didn't leave you." I calmly stated.

"I know…but ever since you left, I didn't live better. I-I-"

"Enough. We're already over. There's no point talking about the past now." I cut him off swiftly before I'd cave and run into his arms.

"Is there anyway you'd give me another chance?"

"No…I'm sorry." I whispered as tears gathered at the corner of my eyes and I began packing my belongings.

Before I left, "Kouichi…"

"Yes?"

"Did you love me?" I asked, fearing his answer.

"What?" He answered, taken aback.

"Did you really love me?"

_Did you really love me?  
I'll forget you so you can live better_

"Yes…I did." He replied.

Oh..he did.

"Well…this is goodbye." I said as I quickly walked out and leaned against the wall to calm my rapidly beating heart.

I'll forget you so you and I can both live better…Kouichi.

Kouichi's POV

"And I still do…" I whispered but she was already too far away to hear that._  
_

_Goodbye_


End file.
